The present invention relates to a forearm crutch and, more particularly, to a forearm crutch including a holding device for stably holding a forearm of a user while providing convenient use.
A forearm crutch generally includes a holding portion to increase the gripping stability. FIG. 9 shows a conventional forearm crutch including a supporting rod 1′, a handle 2′ mounted to an upper section of the supporting rod 1′, and a holding portion 3′. A soft, plastic cap 11′ is mounted to a lower end of the supporting rod 1′. The holding portion 3′ is mounted on top of the supporting rod 1′ and includes left and right holding plates 31′ and 32′. A first end of each of the left and right holding plates 31′ and 32′ is connected to the supporting rod 1′. Second ends of the left and right holding plates 31′ and 32′ have a spacing 33′ therebetween. A receiving groove 34′ is defined between the left and right holding plates 31′ and 32′. When a user grips the handle 2′, a forearm of the user can be received in the receiving groove 34′ and can be held by the left and right holding plates 31′ and 32′ to increase the supporting stability.
However, the left and right holding plates 31′ and 32′, when deformed, cannot stably hold the forearm, such that the forearm is apt to slip out of the spacing 33′. Furthermore, the supporting elasticity of the plastic cap 11′ is not satisfactory, failing to provide use comfort.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0232709 discloses a crutch for orthopaedic or similar purposes which can be used with the arms to support the body and/or the legs, with this crutch equipped with a semicircular element which in turn presents two wings facing the front part of the crutch according to the usual forms currently in use. The ends of the wings of the semicircular element are attached to a strap with the appropriate shape and length to allow restraint of the forearm on the support part of the semicircular element. However, a user has to couple the strap to the two wings in use, which is inconvenient.